


Bonded

by incipientdaydream



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sub Eddie Brock, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipientdaydream/pseuds/incipientdaydream
Summary: Eddie Brock never realized what he was getting into when he let Venom into his life. Now, with a shared body and shared mind... nothing is private. No thoughts, feelings, or actions.His parasite has brought more things out in him than he ever imagined would be possible.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey all, I haven't posted on here in forever! dear will still finish uploading Demon of Pleasure! I've just been super busy with work lately ngl. Anyways, enjoy these small drabbles of a possible fic about a new obsession I have. Did I jack off while I was writing this? Who knows... Maybe I did and maybe I didn't ;) ))

CHAPTER ONE: MORNING WOOD…?

Bonded.

Eddie Brock never knew how much that word would come to mean to him. The pure and beautiful thing called symbiosis that changed his life, gave him new meaning and purpose, and most importantly, introduced him to his one true love. … He would never say that to V, though.

_**Eddie…** _

Shit. He forgot that his shared body also came with a shared mind. The alien could hear his every thought and know his every feeling.

“Yes, V?” He responded, clearly hiding something. His voice was higher, shakier. He hoped Venom wouldn't notice.Venom did.

_**Eddie… Are you hiding something from us?** _

Eddie had indeed been hiding something. He tried his best to ignore it, but there it was, an ever constant reminder of his hormones going out of whack.Venom chuckled darkly.

_**No point in hiding it from us, Eddie. We feel everything you feel. We are Venom.** _

“So I've heard you say.” Eddie retorted, clearly not in the mood to 'cooperate’.

Eddie couldn't quite tell when he was feeling, he thought that it was maybe just his morning wood… but no. This was quite a different feeling, one that had been lingering through the night, even though he was unaware.

“V, have you been messing with me in my sleep?” The question was quite accusatory. Clearly, Eddie had suspicions of his own. Though he had not yet removed the covers to see if his suppositions were right.

_**That's for me to know, and you to find out, Eddie.** _

The symbiote seemed to smirk within his mind. Eddie didn't need any more confirmation than that. He whipped off the covers, eyes widening as he realized a tendril of Venom's darkness was trailing around his body, and inside him.

Venom seized their chance. Eddie was unsuspecting at the moment, or at least, unprepared. He thrust the tendril up. Eddie's body trembled as a moan forced its way from his lips. He was in no way expecting such a rough treatment while he was half asleep.

“F-fuck! Venom what the hell are you--”

_**Silence, Eddie. Do not resist. We will take care of you.** _

Deep down, Eddie didn't want to resist. Deep down, he knew that Venom could give him the best feelings in the world. Better than a toy, better than himself, and yes, even better than Annie. However, on the surface, Eddie squirmed. He fought and writhed. Eddie never was one to submit so easily. If Venom wanted complete control, he would have to fight for it. He would have to force him to be obedient.

Venom wasted no time in seizing control of his limbs, forcing him down onto the bed and giving him no room to move about. More ribbons of black crept over his skin, slowly taking off his boxers and wrapping around his member.Venom had quickly learned that control was easily taken when Eddie was blinded by pleasure. He gave the humans cock soft, slow strokes. Squeezing and rubbing and oh god... Eddie was losing his grip.

“Ven… oh fuck… Stop!” Eddie protested, succumbing quickly to the good feeling, unable to stop the little whimpers and noises escaping him.

Why did it feel this good? How could it feel this good? This was so wrong... And yet, it felt so right.

_**Eddie... I thought we told you to stop resisting**_.

Shit.

Venom clearly wasn't playing games. A split-second passed before Eddie found his lips being pried apart, foreign intrusions entering his mouth. He choked on the thick black coil pushing its way down his throat.

_**Maybe this will teach you how to obey.** _

Once Eddie was successfully silenced, Venom took things a step further. While continuing his slow stroking with one extension of his form, the tendril inside Eddie began to explore. After all, Eddie was so soft and warm inside... just begging to be touched... to be claimed… to be owned by none other than his loving partner.

Eddie’s cheeks darkened with flushes of red as Venom stimulated him, needy whimpers and moans for more muffled by the slick coil in his mouth. Eddie fought against it. Eddie pleaded and begged to be released. Venom said nothing for a while. Then, after a particularly deep thrust, Venom spoke.

_**I am Venom. And you are mine.** _

It was the same thing that Venom had said to him the first time they met. The first time they had bonded. But this time it was different. No longer were the words only as parasite felt towards its host, but as a lover felt towards the subject of their adoration. It wasn't just possessive...it was passionate, it was lustful, it was loving.

Eddie felt amazing. He felt more pleasured then he had ever been. He felt loved and safe and in complete ecstasy. Why had he ever tried to resist this? As Venom's tentacles pounded into him and squeezed his member tightly, he forgot all semblance of why he was trying to resist in the first place. There we go.

_**Good boy, Eddie…** _

_I am yours…_ Eddie thought, knowing Venom could hear his every desire.

The tendril in his mouth slowly pulled out, leaving him panting and desperate. Moist lips breathing heavily, trembling hands clutching the sheets, and a face covered in a heavy blush.

Venom wasn't stopping. He simply wanted to hear more of his pet’s moans.

The mood shifted as the symbiote picked up on Eddies hormonal levels rising. If he couldn't tell by the shaking thighs and heat pooling in his abdomen, Eddie was nearing the edge of orgasm. As a test, Venom experimentally thrust hard right into Eddie's prostate, earning a whimpering moan from the man.

“Haah… s-shit, Ven… m.. I'm going to..” He was trying his best to give a warning, despite how flustered and stuttering he was.

_**Not yet, Eddie.** _

The command was clear as crystal. Enforced by the restricting grip of the once calming tendril around his dick. He whined, a sound he thought he'd never make... And especially not for an alien.

Fortunately, Venom didn't make him beg. He only wanted to explore his body and tease him more. Something Eddie found out soon enough when Venom's tongue slid across his chest.

_**Cute, Eddie... Keep making those noises for us…** _

"You're... e-enjoying this t ...hnn.. too much.” Eddie's managed, even those his resolve to fight back was barely strong enough to stand.

_**We are. We enjoy learning more about you, Eddie... We love you.** _

And enjoy him Venom did, prodding and poking inside him to trigger reactions, to find which places made Eddie the happiest when he rubbed them. His tongue licking up the soft skin, focusing on his neck. Eddie shivered every time the skilled tongue swept across his sensitive spots.

Eddie bit his lip, his noises embarrassing and getting louder by the minute. Being deprived of release was making him sound pathetic and desperate. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of Venom's fangs, And yet when the teeth scraped against his skin he couldn't help moan in pleasure.

Venom new Eddie liked the pain. He liked to feel both the stimulation and the pain at the same time, and Venom could give that to him easily. After spending some time experimentally licking his skin, exploring every inch of that muscular body, Venom could no longer resist at least gently biting down on his soft flesh. He could heal this wound, but he wasn't going to. He wanted to leave a mark on Eddie that would let all know who exactly he belonged to.

The reaction was delicious to say the least. Eddie's shaking moans echoed throughout the room is Venom's teeth pierced his skin.

“Fuck, V! Nnh.. hah..” Eddie was panting heavily now, enjoying that one bite too much to not let it show.

Venom nuzzled his host, very pleased with him and how he'd gone along with Venom's unexpected plans for their morning. He licked gently over the bite, not wanting to actually hurt Eddie. The restriction on his cock ceased as the tentacle unwrapped itself. Venom opting for the stroking once again as a reward to his wonderful lover.

_**Eddie... It's okay. You can let go now...** _

After a few more coaxing strokes, Eddie trembled and shook, jutting his hips up. His cries of frustration building.

“F...Venom… Ven..” He moaned his other's name softly, his voice breaking as he finally released into the black goo that was taking such good care of him. “Oh g...od… Venom!”

Venom seemed to purr in pleasure at the sight, his Eddie displayed beautifully for them, moaning his name and trembling with pleasure in his embrace. He willed part of himself to take the shape of a hand and hold Eddie's.

_**Better, Eddie?** _

He asked curiously, his form holding Eddie's like a liquidy pillow of black.

“Much better.” Eddie panted, a bit exhausted from that round seeing as Venom hadn't even given him time to wake up.

_**Now, do you want to tell us what was on your mind?** _

Eddie's face reddened even more. “I don't. But…You know me better than anyone else. So until I find the right words, at least there's that?”

He wasn't ready to admit anything yet, he was still a bit scared and a bit shy. Venom was okay with that, though. In fact, he found it rather adorable.

“Thank you for this.” Eddie continued on even though he was met with silence, his body starting to collapse.

He hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night, and it was showing. Venom held him close, his precious human drifting off to sleep. He watched him with fondness. He treasured everything about his Eddie. He could spend hours watching him sleep. He was so peaceful, his soft snores and the way he twitched and fidgeted when he was sucked into dreams. Venom made sure to get rid of any bad ones. He swallowed every drop of anxiety and fear from Eddie.

No one would hurt him. Venom would make sure that anyone who tried to harm Eddie met a bitter end. No one would touch Eddie. His. Eddie.

Venom knew that however possessive he sounded, he was justified.

After all, he was simply taking care of his host.

No, not his host. His…

_**Sleep well, Eddie.** _


End file.
